Concept of Time
The Concept of Time touches upon the Laws of Time and is divided into ten different levels. Considered to be one of the most mysterious Laws along with the Concept of Space. The Space and Time Laws are known as second amongst the most difficult Laws to comprehend. The axis of space, the eons that passed since ancient times, the universe was the fusion of space and time. * First level: Stagnation ** Ability: The Concept of Stagnation of the Time Laws slowed down oneself, but slowed down the opponent even more. This not only included movements, but also thoughts, senses, response times, and more. Everything crawled to a halt. * Second level: Slow ** Ability: Capable of slowing down one's time, to the point of causing time to reverse! ** One can use this concept in forming time formations specifically used to slow down one's time. This technique is used by many to increase the flow of time inside the formation or slow down time, so that when time is slowed, it would seem like several dozen years passed by in the real world while you had only experienced only a few years. * Third level: Fast ** Ability: Capable of a''ccelerating one's time, to the point of causing time to move extremely fast''! ** One can use this concept in forming time formations specifically used to accelerate one's time. ** This technique is used by many to increase the flow of time inside the formation or slow down time, so that when time is accelerated, it would seem like only a few years passed by in the real world while you had experienced more than a dozen years. ** Accelerating time couldn’t be considered some profound use of the Concept of Time. Geniuses of large sects didn’t use this to train often; they would only occasionally use it for specific circumstances. ** This was mainly because accelerating the time within wouldn’t extend one’s life. If ten years passed inside the isolated time space, one would age ten years. There wasn’t much meaning in doing this. Another reason was that there would also be slight distortions in the Laws due to the different flow of time, and meditating in there on the Laws would have minor errors. Doing this for a short period of time was okay, but meditating on these distorted Laws for an extended period of time wouldn’t provide any benefits. * Fourth level: Freeze ** Ability: The ability to freeze time, forcing it into a standstill in a certain area. ** When the Concept of Stagnation is used to the extreme, it can cause time to nearly come to a standstill! * Fifth level: Genesis ** Ability: * Sixth level: Distortion ** Ability: * Seventh level: Time Travel ** Ability: * Eighth level: Time Dimension ** Ability: * Ninth level: World's End ** Ability: * Tenth level: World's Beginning ** Ability: Quotes Trivia * To a martial artist, time was their most terrifying opponent. The martial arts road could be said to be a daily struggle with the heavens. In the currently known martial arts boundary, no one had ever been able to obtain eternal life. No matter how remarkable or talented you were, and whether you were an unrivalled Emperor or the highest under the heavens, in the end, time would slowly sap away all of your strength. Time would age you until the fires of your life were exhausted, and you finally died. * The Laws of Time had the supernatural and unstoppable ability to decay all of existence. This was the so-called entropy that the Concepts of the five main elements were unable to achieve. Because a martial artist defied the heavens, their lifespan was almost decided by their cultivation. * Although there were some heavenly materials that were able to extend a martial artist’s lifespan, that was only unearthing their undeveloped life potential – it was by no means a way to extend their life that defied the heavens. The only method of truly extending one’s life was to go against the will of the heavens and walk further down the road of martial arts. Category:Concepts Category:Worldbuilding Category:Terminology